Your LIES
by UzumakiNaruto25
Summary: Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Pair : NaruHina (Always) "Cukup diam dan nikmati." "Ja-jangan Naruto-san." . . . Uzumaki Naruto seorang King of Mafia berdarah dingin yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Rubah Kegelapan' membunuh tak pandang bulu, hanya dengan jentikan jari bisa membuat puluhan nyawa lenyap begitu saja.
1. Chapter 1

****Happy Reading Minna-san.****

"Kau sudah membereskan sampah-sampah itu?"

"Iya Naruto-sama, semuanya telah dilaksanakan sesuai perintah." Jawab sang anggota dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Naruto-sama itu hanya mengangguk dan menggoyangkan tangan kanannya, tanda agar sang anggota keluar sekarang juga.

.  
.

Tempat dengan suara musik keras dan berbagai macam bau alkohol, menjadi tempat Naruto berada saat ini. Tatapan dingin nan menusuk miliknya itu sedari tadi hanya menatap datar semua orang yang bergoyang bebas mengikuti alunan musik keras di sebuah club malam paling terkenal dan mahal di Jepang.

Tangannya sesekali mengangkat gelas berisi vodka yang berada diatas mejanya lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Terlihat banyak sekali wanita cantik nan seksi yang hilir mudik mendanginya, menggoda di depannya agar bisa merasakan ciuman dan jamahan tangan sang king of mafia, bahkan berharap bisa menjadi salah satu partner _one night stand_ dari lelaki bermata sebiru samudera itu. Namun lagi-lagi semuanya tak dianggapi serius olehnya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran sang king of mafia itu saat ini yang membuat mood-nya tiba-tiba buruk.

Sebagian anggotanya pun hanya menatap heran bosnya itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa sang bos yang biasanya bermain dengan wanita-wanita itu, yang bahkan bisa berganti 3-5 wanita permalam menganggurkan mereka semua.

"Hidan, hubungi Shikamaru sekarang, suruh dia kesini dengan membawa berkas yang ia peroleh tadi siang." Panggilnya pada salah satu anggota mafianya yang terlihat sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu wanita penghibur di club malam itu.

Serasa namanya dipanggil, Hidan dengan cepat melepaskan ciumannya lalu menyingkirkan wanita penghibur tersebut dari atas pangkuannya. Dengan cepat pula dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh bosnya itu.

"Bagus, pertahankan itu Hinata-chan." Ujar seorang fotografer salah satu majalah terkenal Jepang. "Sekali lagi, dan yah selesai. Baik untuk hari ini sesi pemotretan cukup sampai disini. " Ucapnya lagi.

"Terima Kasih semua." Ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hinata-sama ini minumnya."

"Aahh arigatou Miku, satu lagi jangan panggil aku Hinata-sama, cukup Hinata saja, kau mengerti?" Larangnya pada sang asisten.

"Heem baiklah Hinata." Ujarnya lagi dengan senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya.

Hinata menyesap minumannya, sesekali tangannya terlihat men _scrolldown_ akun media sosialnya, senyum tipis sedikit terlihat dibibir ranum itu tatkala matanya membaca deretan komentar yang ada pada postingan miliknya. Beberapa kata pujian dari fans-fansnya membuatnya semakin semangat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya itu. Menurutnya pekerjaan sekaligus hobi itu sangat menyenangkan, karena selain melakoni hobinya, dia juga mendapat uang dari hobinya itu, yah sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui, pikirnya.

"Miku jadwalku hari ini sudah selesai bukan?" Tanyanya setelah minuman ditangannya habis.

"Iya Hinata, ada rencana atau kita langsung pulang saja?"

"Hemm aku mau bersenang-senang dulu hari ini, setelah kepulanganku ke Jepang, aku belum pernah sekalipun bersenang-senang." Ujarnya lagi

"Haah baiklah, _as you wish_ Hinata-sama." Balas Miku sedikit mengejek.

"Miku!" Balasnya dengan tatapan mendelik kesal kearah Miku, dan yang ditatappun hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru? Apakah sisa sampah itu masih mencari masalah dengan kelompok kita?"  
Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang merupakan asisten kepercayaannya sekaligus tangan kanannya di dunia hitam.

"Sepertinya tidak, dia tak akan berani macam-macam lagi dengan Akatsuki, oh iya ini berkas yang kau minta, semuanya sudah tertulis disitu, sekarang casino _Black stone_ telah resmi menjadi milikmu." Ujar Shikamaru sambil memberikan map merah maroon padanya.

Naruto melirik map tersebut dan berkata "Baiklah, sekarang nikmatilah malam kemenangan ini, sedari tadi aku memikirkan itu hingga membuat mood ku jelek. Namun, karena kau telah membereskan sampah-sampah itu, sekarang moodku telah kembali membaik." Ujarnya panjang namun terkesan datar. Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya terjulur mengambil vodka yang ada diatas meja diarea khusus VIP itu.

Hinata dan Miku melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area club malam yang sangat terkenal seantero Jepang itu, dengan wajah sumringah Hinata yang saat ini memakai mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna ungu yang memperlihatkan bahu putih mulus miliknya, serta jangan lupakan kaki jenjang yang mampu membuat para mata pria hidung belang bersinar seketika.

Gadis bermata seindah rembulan itu kini terlihat sedang memesan minuman pada bartender diarea khusus VIP yang ada club malam itu, lalu kembali berjalan kearah meja yang telah dia _booking_ sebelumnya, mendudukkan pantat sintal miliknya sambil menunggu minuman yang di pesannya datang. Matanya berkeliaran melihat seluruh area yang ada di club itu, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada pemuda yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya saat ini.

Tak disangka pula mata pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya balik, tatapan tajam nan dingin itu serasa membuat Hinata dikuliti hidup-hidup. Hingga pandangan matanya kembali menyipit tatkala melihat seringaian dari bibir tipis sang pemuda.

Pemuda yang dilihat Hinata itupun berjalan kearahnya, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan matanya dari gadis bermata indah itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya penuh minat, hingga saat berada di depan meja Hinata, pemuda tersebut langsung menjulurkan tangan kekar miliknya kearah gadis itu, yang dengan senang hati disambut oleh model cantik kenamaan Jepang itu.

"Mau bersenang-senang nona?" Tanya sang pemuda pada Hinata.

"Tentu!" Balasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dari bibir ranum itu.

Hinata dan pemuda itupun berjalan ketengah tempat _dance floor_ di club itu, mereka bergoyang bersama sesekali bercerita mengenai diri mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga bukan?" Tanya sang pemuda itu pada Hinata.

"Iya, kau tau aku?" Balasnya dengan sedikit berteriak, suaranya memang agak tenggelam oleh musik keras yang ada di club malam itu.

"Tentu, siapa yang tak mengenal model sexy dan cantik sepertimu."

Hinata tertawa lalu berkata "Ohh iya? Kalau boleh tau, kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Hinata hingga bagian atas perut kerasnya bertabrakan dengan dada besar milik gadis berambut indigo lembut itu, bibirnya mendekat ketelinga Hinata dan berkata "Naruto, panggil aku Naruto." u  
Ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

Hinata meremang atas perlakuan sang pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Serasa ribuan kupu-kupu bertebaran didalam perutnya, padahal hanya perlakuan seperti itu, pikirnya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga melingkari leher pemuda bernama Naturo itu, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua "Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san." Ujarnya, lalu melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada leher Naruto, dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan Naruto, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi tangannya sudah lebih dulu dicekal oleh tangan pemuda "Kau tak ingin lebih _bersenang-senang_ dari ini?" Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata memutar kembali badannya menghadap sang pemuda lalu berkata "Maaf, tapi saya tidak _melakukannya_ dengan orang yang baru saya kenal." Hinata sudah siap ingin pergi kembali tapi lagi-lagi tangannya dicekal. Naruto tersenyum tipis, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan saat ini, dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang gadis lalu berkata "Kau akan _melakukannya_ denganku nanti, walau aku baru buatmu. Ingat itu." Lalu bibir tipis merah kecoklatan itu mendekat dan...

 ** **Cup!****

Mengecup singkat bibir ranum itu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang termenung ditempatnya.

Ciuman pertamanya lenyap pikirnya saat ini, tak menduga akan hal itu, ciuman yang mati-matian dijaganya terenggut begitu saja oleh orang yang _baru_ dikenalnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan hal itu.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan kearah Miku yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati minuman miliknya, tangannya terulur menarik Miku keluar dari club malam itu cepat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku heran dengan tiba-tiba Hinata yang menariknya terburu-buru keluar dari club itu.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang kepalaku pusing." Balasnya.

Mereka saat ini sudah berada didalam mobil bmw milik Hinata, dan tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut berjalan menjauhi club malam tersebut.

Disisi lain...

Pemuda yang melihat gadis yang baru di kecupnya itu melangkah keluar club terburu-buru, hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Sesekali menghisap rokok yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, menghembuskan asapnya keudara lalu berkata " _You're mine_ Hyuuga."

 ** **Bersambung****


	2. Chapter 2

****Happy Reading Minna-san.****

Disisi lain...

Pemuda yang melihat gadis yang baru di kecupnya itu melangkah keluar club terburu-buru, hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Sesekali menghisap rokok yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, menghembuskan asapnya keudara lalu berkata " _You're mine_ Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Hinata kembali melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai model, kali ini dia memakai baju rancangan dari disainer ternama di Jepang. Berkali-kali dia mengganti gayanya mengikuti ucapan sang fotografer, entah itu mengahadapkan kepalanya ke kanan ataupun ke kiri, tatapan mata menggoda pun tak luput darinya.

"Baik, selesai." Ujar sang fotografer mengakhiri sesi pemotretannya hari ini.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua kru yang bekerja bersamanya saat ini.

"Istirahatlah, setelah ini kau ada pemotretan untuk iklan parfum." Ujar Miku pada Hinata yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

.

.

"Ini, semua informasi yang kau butuhkan." Kata Shikamaru memberikan amplop coklat besar pada Naruto.

Naruto membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya perlahan, senyum seketika tercipta dibibir seksi itu, Shikamaru yang melihatnya mendengus dan menggumamkan kata andalannya.

"Jangan mengejekku Shikamaru." Ujar Naruto masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Aah tidak Naruto-sama." Balasnya dengan nada yang dibuat imut.

"Daripada kau mengejekku dengan nada bicaramu yang jelek itu, lebih baik kau urus tikus-tikus yang memakan uangku diluar sana. Cepatlah!" Balasnya lagi dengan mata masih membaca beberapa informasi yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Shikamaru mendengus sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian melenggang pergi dari ruangan boss sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu.

" _Welcome to my world_ Hinata." Gumamnya diselingi dengan seringaian tipis yang terpatri pada bibir merah kecoklatan miliknya itu.

.

.

.

Langit cerah diawal musim panas di Jepang itu menemani langkah dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Keduanya memasuki sebuah restoran mewah ala western yang ada di distrik Shibuya.

Mereka menempati meja yang dekat dengan jendela sehingga membuat mereka bisa melihat jalanan distrik Shibuya yang padat dengan kendaraan ataupun orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Tak berapa lama mereka duduk seorang waitress datang menanyakan pesan mereka, mencatatnya lalu pamit untuk mengambil pesanan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

" _Haah.._ rasanya aku ingin liburan di musim panas ini." Ujar salah satu diantara mereka.

"Jadwalmu padat Hinata, tak mungkin kau akan liburan dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Bisa, Miku kosongkan jadwalku sepekan kedepan. Aku rasanya ingin berjemur di pantai saat ini."

"Tidak bisa Hinata, kontrak sudah di tanda tangani, kau tidak mungkin membatalkannya begitu saja, kau akan mendapat denda." Jawab Miku bersikeras.

" _I don't care_ , aku ingin liburan titik, dan urusan denda? Tak masalah bagiku, satu dua kontrak tak membuatku miskin seketika." Balasnya santai.

"Tap-" Ucapan Miku terpotong dengan kedatangan seorang waitress yang membawakan pesanan mereka tadi.

"Sudahlah Miku-chan, aku hanya ingin liburan sebentar, lagi pula aku ingin menikmati hasil kerja kerasku selama ini."

Miku hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan Hinata, ucapan Hinata memang ada benarnya juga tak ada salahnya model cantik ituliburan, toh selama ini dirinya memang belum pernah liburan selama berada di Jepang.

.

.

Tatapan dingin dari mata biru yang menggelap itu membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu bergedik ngeri seketika, pemuda pemilik mata tersebut melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati sang tersangka yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, keringat dingin sedari tadi terus bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Dengan jarak satu meter, kaki kiri sang pemuda terangkat mendekati wajah pria dengan tubuh lumayan tambun itu, mendongakkan kepala sang pria menggunakan kaki kirinya yang terangkat.

"Saya mohon ampuni saya Naruto-sama, saya terpaksa melakukan itu semua demi anak saya." Ujar pria lumayan tambun itu dengan wajah memelas dan tatapan memohonnya, jangan lupakan tangannya yang memegang kaki sang King of Mafia. Menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi memohon untuk diberi pengampunan dari ketua mafia yang terkenal bengis itu.

Mafia yang mendapat julukan 'Rubah kegelapan' itu pun tak menggubris sedikitpun permohonan dari tersangkanya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia menarik kakinya paksa sehingga membuat pria sedikit tambun yang sedang memohon itu terjungkang kedepan. Berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tempatnya menghakimi tersangkanya, "Bunuh dia!" Ujarnya dingin dan datar. "Kumohon ampuni say-" Ucapan sang tersangka terpotong diiringi dengan aliran darah yang bercucuran deras keluar dari kepalanya. Tepat sepersekian detik setelah ucapan ketua mafia bengis itu, tiga buah peluru dengan cepat menembus kepala sang pria tambun yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tersebut.

"Urus mayat itu." Ujarnya lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa kejamnya sang 'Rubah Kegelapan'.

.  
.

Naruto mengendarai mobil sport hitam metaliknya menyusuri jalanan yang depenuhi pohon-pohon besar yang ada disekitar bangun tempat dia mengeksekusi 'tikus takberguna' tadi.

.

.

.

"Saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya Sizune-san, saya selaku asisten sekaligus manajer dari Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar meminta maaf, kami akan membayar dendanya sesuai kontrak."

 _"..."_

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

 _"..."_

"Baik terima kasih banyak Sizune-san." Ujar Miku mengakhiri percakapan telponnya dengan salah satu mitra kerja sama Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata antusias setelah percakapan terputus.

"Bagaimana? Sizune-san jelas marah dan mengatakan bahwa kau tak profesional." Balas Miku kesal, memijit batang hidungnya sebentar lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa coklat tua yang ada di apartemen Hinata. Ini merupakan partner kerja sama Hinata yang ke empat yang telah Hinata batalkan secara sepihak.

"Yeahh kita akan liburan!" Ujar Hinata dengan bersorak-sorai gembira, bukannya menyesal kehilangan uang yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit, dirinya malah tertawa tanpa dosa kearah sang manager. "Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk liburan musim panas di Pulau Taketomi, Okinawa." Ujarnya lagi yang langsung membuat Miku melotot kaget kearahnya.

"Hinata liburan disana itu sangat mahal, mana mungk-"

"Aku cukup punya banyak uang Miku, kalau kau lupa itu." Potong Hinata pada Miku.

"Yayaya aku tau, dan uang kau itu sudah banyak berkurang akibat kemauan bodohmu itu membatalkan kontrak secara sepihak!" Ujar Miku kesal pada Hinata.

"Tak masalah, nanti akan banyak lagi saat aku sudah kembali bekerja, sudahlah Miku-chan kau tak perlu memikirkan soal uang, _cause its time for holiday!"_ Seru Hinata gembira membuat Miku menarik nafas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh tampak samar-samar terdengar disebuah apartemen mewah milik seorang gadis cantik berketurunan Hyuuga. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa gadis dengan surai segelap malam itu membawa koper dan barang-barang lainnya yang dia butuhkan untuk berlibur sepekan di pulau Taketomi.

"Miku ayo cepat!"

"Iya-iya."

Hinata dan Miku bergegas keluar apartemen dan mengendarai sendiri mobilnya menuju bandara internasional Haneda.

Dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya kedua gadis dengan surai berbeda warna tersebut telah tiba di bandara internasional Haneda.

Yang selanjutnya akan melakukan perjalanan udara yang akan ditempuh oleh Hinata dan Miku, dan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama sekitar 2 jam 30 menit untuk sampai di bandara Naha Okinawa, Jepang.

.  
.

Pulau Taketomi merupakan sebuah pulau di Distrik Yaeyama, Prefektur Okinawa, Jepang. Pulau ini terletak 4 kilometer (2,5 mil) di selatan Pulau Ishigaki. Pulau Taketomi sendiri adalah salah satu pulau dengan objek wisata terpopuler di Jepang.

Di pulau ini juga banyak terdapat rumah-rumah tradisional Ryukyu dengan tembok batu sebagai pagar rumah, dan jalan-jalan berpasir. Pulau Taketomi juga memiliki pantai dengan butir pasir berbentuk bintang atau dalam bahasa Jepang dikenal dengan nama 'hoshizuna' atau 'hoshisuna'. Pulau ini termasuk kecil, namun memiliki pantai-pantai mewah. Pemandangannya yang langka dan indah membuat tempat liburan di pulau ini mahal.

Merenggangan badannya kekiri dan kekanan, Hinata dan Miku berjalan menuju hotel mewah yang telah di pesan secara online oleh Miku lewat aplikasi travel miliknya.

"Selamat datang ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya seorang resepsionis hotel tempat kedua gadis itu ingin menginap selama seminggu.

"Saya Mirai Miku yang memesan kamar hotel kemarin via online." Ujar Miku pada resepsionis hotel tersebut.

"Bisa saya liat bukti pemesanannya?" Tanya sang resepsionis lagi.

Miku mengotak-atik handphone miliknya, dan memperlihatkan bukti pemesanannya itu. Resepsionis tersebut pun sibuk menyalin kode pemesanan dari Miku.

"Baik nona Miku, ini kunci kamar anda, kamar 256 dan 257. Terimakasih." Jawab sang resepsionis sambil tersenyum dan memberikan dua kunci kamar hotel pada Miku.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lebarnya Naruto memasuki mansion miliknya, berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua mansion megah itu.

Setelah menerima telepon dari anggotanya, dia bergegas pulang dari kantornya yaitu Uzumaki Inc. Tak ada yang tahu kalau CEO dari Uzumaki Inc itu adalah seorang King of mafia di dunia Hitam yang menguasai banyak casino besar di Jepang.

Identitasnya sebagai seorang mafia dirahasiakannya dan hanya para anggotanya serta orang-orang sesama mafianya yang tahu. Mafia dengan julukan 'Rubah Kegelapan' itu akan membunuh siapa saja yang memberitahu orang-orang tentang identitas aslinya, bahkan sekalipun orang yang mengetahuinya secara tak langsung, akan mati ditangannya.

"Shikamaru ambil alih pekerjaanku di kantor dan di Akatsuki, aku ada pekerjaan lain beberapa hari ini." Ujarnya setelah sambungan telepon terhubung, dan tanpa mendengarkan lawan bicaranya membela diri, sambungan telepon itu dimatikan secara sepihak olehnya.

.

.

.

Hinata yang kini terlihat memakai bikini berwarna ungu favoritnya itu sedang berjemur di atas hamparan pasir putih bersih di pulau Taketomi, tangannya yang memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk itu terangkat, menyeruput beberapa kali lalu menyimpannya kembali pada meja kecil yang terdapat di samping kiri tubuhnya.

"Miku kenapa lama sekali!" Gerutunya pada sang asisten yang pergi kekamar hotelnya sebentar ingin mengurus beberapa pekerjaan, katanya.

Kacamata yang bertengger diatas kepalanya ia pakai kembali untuk menghalau silau dari sinar matahari yang lumayan terik pagi itu.

"Kita bertemu _lagi_ nona." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan penekanan pada kata _lagi_ yang membuat Hinata membuka mata dan melepaskan kacamata yang beberapa menit lalu bertengger manis di hidung mancung miliknya. Dia mengenal pemilik suara itu, _dia_ seseorang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

 ** **Bersambung****


	3. Chapter 3

****Happy Reading Minna-san.****

"Kita bertemu _lagi_ nona." ucap seorang pemuda dengan penekanan pada kata lagi yang membuat Hinata membuka mata dan melepaskan kacamata yang beberapa menit lalu bertengger manis di hidung mancung miliknya. Dia mengenal pemilik suara itu, _dia_ seseorang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan disini?!" Tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba bangun dari acara berjemur manjanya di pasir putih itu, nada bicaranya tergagap sedikit berteriak, dia sungguh tak percaya akan bertemu dengan pemuda perebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku? Lakukan? Tentu saja liburan, sama sepertimu." Jawab pemuda itu santai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus disini?!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada suara yang masih sama.

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah, jika aku berlibur di Hotel milikku sendiri?"

"Apa?!"

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto datar, dia berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Hinata dan ikut duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tak boleh?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah dan serak tepat di samping telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Pipinya serasa panas, jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan berdetak kencang tak karuan sesaat setelah atensinya teralihkan pada sosok pemuda kuning itu.

"Ja-jauh jauh!" Hinata dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. Keberanian dirinya berdekatan dengan Naruto sewaktu di club lenyap begitu saja, dirinya begitu gugup saat ini. Dengan cepat dia berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkan pemuda yang membuat kinerja jantungnya berdetak tak normal itu, namun sesaat ketika dia akan pergi meninggalkan pemuda disampingnya, pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu ditarik oleh Naruto, membuat tubuhnya linglung dan jatuh terduduk diatas pangkuan sang pemuda.

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?!" Mengulang kata-katanya tadi, Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan dan bediri dari pangkuan Naruto walau tak berefek sama sekali.

"Cukup diam dan nikmati." Ucapnya datar, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang mulus Hinata yang tak tertutup apapun. Dada putih mulus Hinata yang hanya dilapisi bra ungu miliknya itu bergerak naik-turun, membuat sang pemuda menahan nafas sesaat, dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Aku ingin merasakan bibir merah merekahmu itu _lagi_." Ucap Naruto setelah berdiam cukup lama untuk meredakan detak jantungnya dan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya, berusaha keras untuk tidak menerkam sang gadis saat ini juga, dia lelaki normal, melihat bahkan merasakan kulit putih mulus seorang perempuan pasti akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis namun ditahan oleh tangan mungil nan lentik itu.

"Ja-jangan Naruto-san."

Hinata yang masih menahan wajah Naruto sedikit menahan nafas, wajahnya saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah sang mafia. Pipi dengan semburat merah dikedua sisinya itu memiring kekanan. "Ku-kumohon biarkan aku pe-pergi." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, senyum miring terlihat menghiasi bibir merah kecoklatan miliknya, menyadari bahwa gadis yang berada dipangkuannya itu gugup. Tangannya kembali terulur membawa wajah cantik itu menghadap kewajahnya. Seketika mata keduanya bertemu, dan saling mengagumi warna mata masing-masing.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, kali ini Hinata tak menolak entah kenapa saat ini dirinya seolah terhipnotis oleh birunya mata sang pemuda di depannya itu.

 ** **Cup!****

Bibir berbeda warna itupun bertemu, Naruto melumat lembut bibir yang sejak kecupan singkat di club itu menjadi candu untuknya, ingin selalu merasakan rasa manis pada bibir sang gadis. Gadis yang entah sejak kapan menarik penuh atensinya bahkan sejenak mampu mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya dari dunia gelap yang telah mendarah daging didalam tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Hinata sesekali membalas ciuman sang pemuda walau dengan gerakan kaku namun mampu membuat sang pemuda menggeram frustasi. Tangan pemuda tersebut semakin menarik dalam tengkuk sang gadis, memperdalam ciuman mereka, saling melumat tanpa memperdulikan situasi dan kondisi disekitar mereka.

"Hinata?" Panggil seseorang yang membuat kedua manusia beda gender itu langsung tertarik dari dunia mereka, bibir keduanya terlepas, Hinata dengan cepat berdiri dari pangkuan sang pemuda. Wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah padam, ia malu sekali rasanya, kepergok sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya.

" _Aah_ Mi-Miku, a-ayo pergi dari sini." Dan seseorang yang memergoki mereka sedang berciuman panas itu adalah Miku, sang asisten. Hinata menarik tangan Miku menjauh dari pantai meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum senang melihat Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tak menduga akan jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Miku saat ini sedang berada didalam lift yang akan mengantar mereka kekamar masing-masing. Sedari tadi Hinata hanya diam tak berbicara sepatah katapun, padahal terkadang bibirnya tak pernah bisa berhenti mengoceh saat sedang bersamanya ataupun bersama keluarga daru gadis bermahkota indigo itu.

 ** **Ting!****

Suara tanda bahwa lift yang digunakannya telah berhenti, buru-buru Hinata berjalan menuju kamar miliknya, meninggalkan Miku yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, nampaknya memang Hinata saat ini sangat malu pada Miku yang telah memergokinya berciuman dengan pemuda yang baru pertama kali Miku lihat, padahal hal seperti itu sudah biasa di Jepang apalagi di kalangan model sepertinya, bahkan bisa lebih parah dari itu, pikir Miku.

Miku hanya menghela nafas panjang, mungkin Hinata saat ini butuh waktu sendiri. Tak ingin mengganggu Hinata, Miku memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar miliknya juga.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan di kantor dan Akatsuki?"

 _"Kau gila?! Aku harus mengurus ini itu sedangkan kau keluyuran tak jelas diluar sana!"_ Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang atasan, Shikamaru malah mengatainya gila, bisa dipastikan jika itu bukan Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat kecil yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri akan terbujur kaku detik dimana dia berkata gila.

"Aku tak berkeluyuran tak jelas Shikamaru! Aku ada pekerj-"

 _"Yayaya pekerjaan! Mengikuti gadis obsesimu itu? Ya ampun Naruto aku tak menyangka kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan model Hyuuga itu, aku menyesal telah menantangmu di club malam itu."_ Terdengar helaan nafas kasar diseberang sana. _"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Naruto, ada pemberontak yang menyerang casino black fox milikmu."_ Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Aku tau kau mampu membereskan 'nyamuk-nyamuk nakal' itu Shikamaru." Balas Naruto santai, tangannya tak memegang apapun itu ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, berjalan dipinggir pantai di sore hari menjadi pilihannya saat ini, beberapa wanita yang berada dipantai terang-terangan menatap penuh minat pada sang mafia.

 _"Pulanglah Narut-"_

"Aku tutup." Naruto memotong ucapan Shikamaru dan mematikan panggilan telepon itu sepihak. Bisa dipastikan Shikamaru diseberang sana telah mengumpat dan menyumpah serapah padanya, membayangkan itu membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Hinata yang berada di balkon kamar hotelnya itu hanya termenung sedari tadi, menikmati angin sore yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Pikirannya saat ini tak lepas dari kejadian beberapa jam lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya serasa tak punya wajah. ****Haah!**** Membuang nafas kasar, Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang menciumnya tadi. _Naruto_ nama pemuda yang membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak normal setiap berdekatan dengannya.

Tangan mungil nan lentiknya itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, menutup matanya sejenak membayangkan tentang kejadian _menyenangkan_ tadi menurutnya, tunggu menyenangkan? Yah Hinata harus akui kalau dia _sedikit_ menikamati kejadian di pantai itu. Pipinya kembali memenas saat otaknya memutar bayangan tentang betapa lembutnya ciuman Naruto dibibirnya hingga mampu menghilangkan akal sehatnya sejenak, dan membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran mesum yang merangkak masuk kedalam otaknya.

Berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, sepertinya Hinata perlu mandi air dingin untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran mesum itu.

.

.

.

 ** **Bersambung****


End file.
